A Boy in the Darkness
by Gordaime
Summary: Eu só cometi 2 erros naquele dia, e esses erros de repente voltam para me assombrar, eu sei que ela morreu mas por que ela está de pé na minha frente agora? RESUMO HORRÍVEL MELHOR LER A HISTÓRIA XD


_**Nota: Eu não possuo Naruto ou Brynhildr In The Darkness, essa é uma história feita de fã para fã sem nenhuma motivação financeira.**_

Capitulo 1

_Eu estava revivendo aquele dia de novo, o dia em que eu cometi 2 erros, o dia em que eu a perdi._

_Ela havia me convencido a ir com ela, ela provar que extraterrestres existem, eu não deveria ter ido._

_Não para me salvar mas sim para salva-la, se eu não tivesse escorregado, se eu não tivesse segurado sua mão..._

_Foi tudo culpa minha, eu a matei, não importa o que os outros digam fui eu quem a matou._

_Mas a questão é por que eu também não morri? Por que?_

_É por isso que eu preciso provar a existência deles, é por isso que eu preciso encontra-los, eu não posso deixar que ela tenha morrido em vão._

_Eu me esforço o máximo com o meu telescópio a tentar encontra-los no lugar da Kuroneko, eu vivo no espaço agora, é a única forma de me aproximar dela novamente._

_Eu devo isso a ela, quando os meus pais morreram ela estava lá para mim, ela me fez rir novamente, isso fez com que eu me apaixonasse por ela._

_Eu a amava com todo o meu coração, tudo nela era perfeito, seus olhos azuis, seus cabelos, a marca que ela tinha em sua axila._

_Por que eu não consigo me lembrar mais dela? Por que eu só consigo me lembrar disso? Por que eu não morri ao invés dela?_

XXX

"Ei Naruto" Uma voz chama o acordando

Naruto então percebeu que tinha dormido na sala de aula, ontem a noite ele tinha ficado acordado até tarde observando as maravilhas do espaço.

Ao ver quem o chamava percebe que eram seus dois melhores amigos, Sasuke e Shikamaru

"Oi" Naruto boceja

"Nossa cara você está acabado" Shikamaru diz "Dormiu tarde de novo? " Pergunta recebendo um aceno de Naruto

"Esqueça disso" Sasuke interrompe rudemente "Você viu Uzumaki? "

"Viu o que Uchiha? " Naruto pergunta com um sorriso sabendo exatamente do que ele estava falando

"O exame nacional que nós fizemos, você foi o primeiro colocado" Diz Shikamaru preguiçosamente então aponta para Sasuke "E esse aqui foi o segundo"

"Hump, eu sou um Uchiha, nós nunca ficamos em segundo" Sasuke fala como se tivesse esquecido que ele ficou em segundo

"Mas você ficou em segundo" Afirma Shikamaru recebendo um 'Cala a boca' de Sasuke embaraçado

"E você Shika? " Naruto pergunta

"33º colocado" responde

"Se você não fosse tão preguiçoso ficaria em primeiro" Sasuke diz em tom de zombaria não percebendo que era um elogio

"E então o grande Uchiha ficaria em terceiro" Nisso Sasuke fica vermelho e começa a falar algo sobre o 'orgulho Uchiha' ou algo do tipo

Ele só parou quando uma garota baixinha de cabelo castanho se aproximou nervosamente de onde eles estavam

"Me-meus parabéns Uzumaki-kun" gagueja a garota corando

"Obrigado Kashiwagi-chan" Naruto agradece com um sorriso a garota que solta um 'Kya' e sai correndo

"Tch, bastardo" reclama Sasuke " você vai no treino de kendo mais tarde? "

"Não, hoje eu vou passar o dia no clube" ele responde ganhando uma carranca de Sasuke que queria uma revanche da última luta

O sinal que alertava o começo da aula tocou e todos correram para os seus lugares

Naruto deita em sua mesa e começa a dormir novamente acompanhado por Shikamaru que sentava ao seu lado esquerdo

Nem dois minutos se passaram desde que ele fechou os olhos ele sente Sasuke, que sentava logo atrás, cutuca-lo com uma caneta

"O que? " Naruto pergunta ainda com os olhos fechados

"Olha a gata que entrou na nossa sala" ele fala fazendo com que Naruto abrisse os olhos, e no momento que o faz ele congela

Na frente da sala se apresentando para a turma era Kuroneko, uma versão mais madura e bonita da menina que ela já amou

Naruto não sabia o que fazer, o que dizer ou o que pensar.

Ele tinha certeza de que era Kuroneko, bom quase certeza mas a semelhança não poderia ser discutida

Ele por um momento pensou em questiona-la em frente toda a turma mas logo desistiu da ideia quando percebeu que a garota o olhava diretamente

O olhar não era um olhar de reencontro, ou um olhar de ódio, era um olhar neutro como se ela nunca tivesse o visto na vida, e cá entre nós, o rosto de Naruto Uzumaki não é um rosto que você facilmente esquece

'_Não pode ser ela' _pensava_ 'é só parecida com ela'_

Logo uma onda de decepção inundou seu corpo, a menina não era Kuroneko

Seu nome era Kuroha Neko, sim tinha uma certa semelhança mas é impossível que Kuroneko tenha sobrevivido a queda, e mesmo que tivesse por que só se revelar agora? E por que ela trocaria de nome?

Ele se sentia tão estupido agora, se deixando ter esperança por isso

Imagina se ele tivesse acusado ela de estar morta e ter trocado de nome em frente toda a sala? Era capaz dela o bater.

Parece que não demorou nem 10 minutos mas ela já era bastante popular.

Todas as meninas conversavam com ela e os meninos ficavam babando a distância

Mas Naruto estava perturbado, mesmo a menina não sendo Kuroneko ela era idêntica, e olhar ou até mesmo estar perto dela... doía.

Mas ele logo começou a enterrar todos esses pensamentos, ela fazia parte da sua classe agora e ele teria que aprender a conviver com ela.

O tempo foi passando e então chegou a aula de natação

Todos os meninos estavam babando mais do que antes ao presenciarem Kuroha em um maio Sasuke e Shikamaru não eram exceções

"Olhe pra isso cara" disse Sasuke

"Sim ela é linda" disse Shikamaru

"Ótimo meus amigos são pervertidos" Naruto fala fingindo uma cara de nojo "E Shikamaru se você não parar de ficar olhando para a garota eu irei contar para Temari" imediatamente Shikamaru empalidece com a menção de sua namorada e desvia o olhar da garota fazendo Sasuke rir

"Ou para Hinata" dessa vez foi Sasuke que ficou pálido

Naruto estava caindo na gargalhado quando um grito chamou a atenção dos três

Eles conseguiam ver uma agitação no outro lado da piscina mas não entendiam nada

"Professora a perna da Kashiwagi ficou presa, ela não consegue tirar" isso fez todos entrarem em pânico

"Droga, ela vai se afogar" Naruto fala enquanto corre então mergulha na piscina

Nadando rapidamente onde Kashiwagi estava ele viu que a menina estava ficando se ar ele então subiu, inspirou fundo, e voltou até a menina

Ficando de frente com ele a beijou, na verdade ele fez respiração boca a boca, mas na mente de Kashiwagi ela imaginou que ele estava beijando-a

Como ela tinha mais ar agora ele foi até a sua perna a segurou gentilmente e puxou com força não o suficiente para machuca-la mas o suficiente para solta-la

Com a perna livre eles rapidamente subiram para respirar

Logo todos estavam aplaudindo e agradecendo pelo o pior não ter acontecido

Kashiwagi estava abraçada a Naruto agradecendo o loiro por ter salvo-a

Os outros alunos ajudaram eles saírem da piscina e deitaram Kashiwagi

No momento que Naruto sai da piscina ele fica de cara com Kuroha que o olhava fixamente.

Naruto se sentiu desconfortável sobre o seu olhar, ele queria abraça-la, beija-la, mas ele não podia, por mais parecida que fosse ela ainda não era Kuroneko.

Ele logo foi salvo dessa situação quando Shikamaru e Sasuke apareceram, eles notaram que Naruto parecia perturbado com alguma coisa mas decidiram não comentar.

O dia passou rápido depois desse incidente e Naruto viu-se tentando esvaziar sua mente no clube.

Mas ele não conseguia tirar Kuroha da cabeça, mesmo sabendo que era impossível ela ser Kuroneko, ele simplesmente não parava de pensar nela.

Foi quando as luzes se acendera e Kuroha entrou na sala assustando Naruto

"O- o que você está fazendo aqui? " Perguntava nervoso

"Você pode ver as estrelas daqui? " Pergunta Kuroha ignorando a pergunta de Naruto

"Si-sim, é um observatório antigo e sede do clube de astronomia" Naruto então se perde na beleza da garota. Ele ficou observando-a um bom tempo antes de perceber o que estava fazendo e começar a corar

"Por que você fica me olhando a sim" Ela pergunta com curiosidade

"Me desculpe. É que você me lembra uma amiga de infância minha" responde Naruto

"Eu gostaria de esclarecer algo, eu não sou sua amiga de infância, essa é a primeira vez que nos encontramos" ela responde com uma expressão vazia

A mente de Naruto trabalhava a mil por hora agora, parte dele estava triste por Kuroha não ser Kuroneko, mas outra parte estava desconfiada e curiosa, por que ela veio aqui? E como ela sabia que eu estava aqui?

"Eu preciso te contar uma coisa" Kuroha diz " Hoje na escola era para dois alunos terem morrido"

"O que? " _'Do que ela está falando? '_

"Um deles deveria ter morrido na piscina, mas ela foi salva por você" Sua expressão não muda por nem um segundo, ela é neutra " e a outra que deveria morre é você"

Dizer que Naruto estava confuso era um eufemismo

"Então você quer dizer que eu vou morrer? " Ele pergunta com uma expressão sombria

"Sim se você perder o ultimo ônibus que sai as 8:20 você irá morrer"

'_Ok, essa garota tem um problema' _foi a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente

"E você acha que eu deveria acreditar nisso? " Naruto pergunta

"Eu não me importo se você acredita em mim ou não, só não perca o ônibus" Então Kuroha começa andar em direção a porta mais para quando vê um quadro em que continha as constelações

"Há quanta constelações no total? " Ela pergunta

"Essas são as antigas constelações, há uma lista com todas elas" Ele a informa e ela começa a contar os nomes um por um

"Você não precisa contar um por um, são seis linhas e oito colunas, 48" Explica Naruto

"Nossa você somou elas tão rápido" _'Essa garota está falando sério? '_

"Bom se você souber a tabuada é fácil" Naruto fala sarcasticamente

"O que é uma tabuada? " Ela pergunta chocando Naruto

"COMO VOCÊ PODE NÃO SABER O QUE É UMA TABUADA? " Naruto pergunta indignado fazendo a garota corar de vergonha

"É-é claro que eu sei o que é uma tabuada" a garota diz envergonhada

"Quanto é duas vezes dois? " Ele pergunta a garota que começa a tremer e desviar o olhar

"Oito vezes seis? " Ele insiste mas novamente não recebe nenhuma resposta

"Como alguém que não conhece a tabuada conseguiu entrar nesta escola? " Ele pergunta

"Cala a boca, Cale a boca, eu dou um jeito! " Ela fala orgulhosamente

Antes que Naruto pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa um toque chamou a atenção dos dois

Kuroha foi até a sua bolsa e pegou um Walk Tok

"CQ, CQ. Sim sou eu, câmbio" Ela começa a falar

"Então eu acho que apenas devemos deixa-lo morrer? Câmbio " Nisso Naruto congela

"Entendi, eu vou contar para ele. Câmbio e desligo" Ela então guarda o Wlak tok

"É melhor você passar a noite aqui hoje" Ela fala caminhando para a porta "Se você sair daqui você vai morre, acredite em mim" E então ela vai embora deixando um confuso Naruto para trás

Naruto começou a pensar em tudo que aconteceu

'_Digamos que ela esteja certa e eu morra se eu sair daqui... Acho que a morte não seria tão mal'_ Ele então pega sua mochila, sua espada que estava no clube e um guarda-chuva pois estava chovendo e se dirigiu a saída.

XXX

Ele perdeu o ônibus, o que ele não sabia e se ele perdeu acidentalmente ou propositalmente

A vida de Naruto é triste, ele perdeu seus pais ainda criança, depois teve a morte Kuroneko, os problemas que ele parece sempre enfrentar, a vida foi um pouco difícil para naruto

Por isso Naruto não tem medo de morrer, ele não teme a morte mas sim a admira, ele quer saber o que tem depois dela, o que acontece, ele quer desvendar o mistério

E no fundo ele deseja também reencontrar seus pais e Kuroneko

Agora ele estava andando sozinho na estrada, onde chovia muito forte

'_Bom parece que eu vou morrer' _ele instintivamente coloca a mão em sua espada na cintura _' Será que eu vou ser morto? Não, não parece ter ninguém por aqui, deve ser algum tipo de desastre. Que desastre pode ocorrer em uma montanha enquanto chove? "_ E assim que as palavras saem de sua boca ele começa a ouvir um forte estrondo e começa a rir

"Um deslizamento" ele então fecha os olhos e sorri que nem um maníaco quando ele é atingido por uma grande avalanche de terra

Ele é bruscamente jogado contra a grade de proteção e logo percebe que não consegue se mover

'_Droga, parece que eu realmente vou morrer aqui'_Ele então observa como uma pedra gigantesca desmorona em sua direção_ 'E pensar que ela realmente sabia o futuro' _Ele então fecha os olhos e espera o inevitável, só que nunca aconteceu

Ao abrir os olhos ele fica aterrorizado com a sua visão, a Kuroha estava segurando a pedra como se não fosse nada, a pedra começa a rachar até quebrar ao meio, caindo e os deixando ilesos

"Foi por isso que eu te disse para não ir para casa seu idiota" ela grita com ele com o seu rosto ardendo em chamas

"Como-como você conseguiu fazer isso? " Naruto pergunta chocado "O que é você? "

Ela então se vira responde

"Eu sou uma maga" O olhar em seus olhos não guardavam em nenhuma mentira, eles lembravam o olhar de Kuroneko quando tentava o convencer que alienígenas eram reais.

A única coisa que se passava pela cabeça de Naruto era

'_Mas que merda está acontecendo hoje? '_

**Para ser continuado.**

A/N: Bom galera é isso, a minha primeira fic, eu vi nesse final de semana esse anime e decidi tentar fazer um crossover com naruto.

Desculpe por todos os erros que eu cometi e talvez por uma escrita ruim mas eu estou apenas começando nesse lance de fanfic então eu espero melhorar com o tempo

Se você leu tudo eu peço que vocês mandem o seu comentário sobre o que vocês acharam da história, suas sugestões, críticas e etc, além de eu melhorar com os reviews isso ainda vai me motivar a continuar escrevendo

Obrigado por terem lido, fiquem na paz e tchau XD.


End file.
